


Interesting Species

by derekstilinski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Android Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Chance Meetings, Cold Weather, Exploration, Friends to Lovers, Hankcon Mermay 2020, Hot Springs, M/M, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: Connor works in a remote research station that specializes in undersea life, and he often goes ice fishing to feed the other scientists something special. He meets Hank when they decide to grapple for the same fish, and begin a flourishing friendship.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Interesting Species

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece originally written months ago for Deep: A Hankcon Mermay Anthology. It was such a delight to work on and collab about! Connor (@rk8inches) was my artist and Bri (@BriWeiCreative) was my beta reader! 💙  
> Check out [The Mermay Collection](https://twitter.com/i/events/1259999563940876289) to see more merm-related pieces and more info about this awesome event that I'm super hyped to be a part of 🎉

When Connor first met Hank— it had been startling, at the very least. It was a beautiful day, sunshine glistening off fresh hills of snow. He had taken time away from the rest of the scientists, his mother Amanda telling him to bundle up even though he didn't really need it. Being an android, he could easily turn up his internal temperature within the safeties and be alright. But she had still taken the scarf from her neck and draped it around him, giving him one of those soft smiles.

He's able to go adventuring more than the humans, and to treat them, he often goes ice fishing.

It had all been going well; quiet in the snow-covered world, solid ice for him to walk on, humming an Icelandic song that one of the researchers had taught him. His equipment had made a sizable hole in the ice and he'd sat down with his fishing pole. He caught one fish, then two, with no problems. It only came at the third, where just as the fish came into sight, a humanoid hand broke from under the water and snagged it back into the depths. Connor had fought with the pole for a good long moment, before his impatience and curiosity got the better of him. He drove his arm under the water, grappled blindly after that mysterious thieving hand, and brought one surprised Hank up from the depths.

Hank, seemingly an older man with long graying hair and his whiskery face baffled by the situation he’d found himself in. Radiating incredible body heat, Connor could read his increased temperature and see the steam billowing from his form— and twisting in Connor’s grip with a thrashing, fishy tail.

His brain had whirred intensively at the possibility of this kind of undersea life, especially in this climate— and Hank had spit water at him and asked, "How in the _hell_ are you that strong?!"

After the initial confusion and surprise, they spoke for hours, trading questions. About Connor's post at the station, about Hank coming to visit his son who had chosen to live on land, about what brought them both to search for fish that day. By the time he'd returned to the research station, arm of his coat frozen solid and half his usual yield of fish, Connor had made a friend.

Three weeks later, and Connor has seen him every other day. As he trudges through the dense snow-covered hills now, he mentally re-checks the directions Hank had given him. He didn't want to meet at their usual coordinates, he said he had a nice place that he wanted to share with Connor. It's a nice thought to hold. He arrives at the cave Hank had described, with the large rocks stuck in the earth like they're guarding the entrance. He thinks Hank still gets worried about him getting cold, since he looks so human, and the thought is sweet. The cave reinforces that suspicion, with its ample cover from the elements.

Connor carefully works his way into the mouth of the cave, and down into its depths. The inner cavern is enough for a humanoid to walk down, and Connor notes it starts to take a steady descent. He turns on his equipment flashlight about halfway, what little sun there is not reaching far inside. Soon, he hears the drip of water along ice and rock, can feel it on the wall when he reaches out to stabilize himself. He can hear the slosh of water.

"Hank?" He wonders aloud, following the tunnel as it bends. The air is warmer here, if only by a fraction.

"Connor." Hank's voice echoes, like it always does. As he rounds the corner, more light takes hold throughout the cavern and it's immediately clear why. Through a hole in the rocky ceiling, rays from the cloud-covered sun streak in, and there's a natural dip in the terrain that's filled with steaming water. Hank sits at the far edge of a pool, where he probably has a tunnel leading from here to the sea. "There you are. I was almost worried you'd miss the entrance."

Connor smiles at him, finding a path to walk that's caked with sea salt. "I have to ask… how did you know there was an opening in the rocks? You can't tell from the water."

"Cole." Hank answers fondly, "If he wants to live up there with all of you, he's gotta find spots like this where he can be connected to the other part of him."

"It's very nice of you to share this with me.” he says, looking around the cavern. Closer to the pool, the steam feels nice on his cheeks and nose, the smell earthy and deep.

"I haven't shared anything with you yet." Hank cuts through the water lazily as he comes closer, a joyous grin on his face. "You should get in."

"Is this more about being worried at my body temperature," He kneels down and slips his backpack off, opening it to root around inside, "or more of that flirting you're trying?"

"Yes." Hank tells him, back fins twitching and swaying with delight.

"I see." Connor hums, not hiding his smile. He takes a trowel from his pack, followed by a glass container of food and a bottle of wine. "I've brought you gifts."

Hank makes an interested noise as the items come into view, scratching at the catfish-like whiskers blended into his beard. The swish of his tail comes accompanied with a pleased purr, “Ah, Connor… This is mighty sweet of you.”

"I thought you'd appreciate it." He lets them sit on the bank as he stands, looking down at the lip of the pool. He starts removing his gloves, "You really want me to get in with you?"

"Wouldn't have made you come all this way if I didn't." Hank uncorks the wine and takes a gentle sip.

He watches Hank appreciatively for a moment before he starts in on all his outerwear. His big coat and padded coveralls, his sweater and then thermal shirt. The air is crisp to his skin, but not unpleasant. The steam is giving off a great deal of warmth that's keeping him comfortable. He discards his clothes on top of his pack, boots alongside. No use being coy or hiding anything, that's a human characteristic he doesn't share. When he turns his gaze to Hank, he's been watching with rapt attention and not one ounce of shame. He reaches up to help Connor descend into the waters, watching the soft shiver as the water envelops him.

Connor feels the heavy warmth all around him, where he stands it's up past the absence of a bellybutton. When he finds a soft outcropping of clay and rock, it's to the middle of his chest as he sits. Hank's eyes are roving over his face, taking in the little ticks and details. They haven't had much close face to face time. Connor's almost always been above him on land, even when he sat on the ground. Connor once laid himself out on the ice to be close to Hank before, which was very appreciated, but this is so much more. He cups the android's cheek and rubs his thumb against the skin there, "Is this comfortable for you?"

"Yes, it is." Connor hums, sinking further down into the spring. Hank’s hands are textured with extra grip, some sort of abrasive layer that feels odd when it presses against his skin. It’s so interesting that he saves the information in a frontal processor. His leg brushes Hank's speckled tail and the thinner, elongated end wraps around his calf. He can feel the fins brush his skin and it makes him chuckle, "Oh, that's very nice."

"You think so?" Hank looks happy to hear it. He slowly draws his hand down Connor's neck and the roughness of his palm is foreign and interesting in equal measure. Hank looks at the divot in his chest as he moves his hand along it, the glowing outline of his pump regulator. "Oh wow… Now that's somethin'."

“I’ve spoken so much on examining you, because I find you so interesting…” he says, smiling while he watches Hank’s fingers follow the circle, “I missed where I ask if you felt the same about me.”

“I ask a handful of android questions every time I see you, even though I try to pace myself for politeness' sake. I thought it was fairly obvious.” Hank tells him, leaning an arm on the bank to hold his head up. “You’re interesting too, Connor. Not to mention mighty handsome.”

Connor gives him an indulgent smile, scooting closer so he can rest his head against Hank’s forearm. “Have I answered any questions by getting in the water?”

“One or two… and gave me a few more.”

“Is it the circle?”

“No, your shoe size— of course it’s the circle, Connor.”

“The technology inside regulates my heart.” Connor answers, leading Hank’s hand to where his Thirium pump sits and lets the skin come away to bare chassis, then defogs the white there too, so Hank can see his blue heart beating inside of his chest. Hank looks beautiful washed in the light coming from it.

Hank startles just so at the change, but leans in for a closer look while his thumb draws back and forth over the clear casing. Connor can’t help but smile, his fingertips skimming the gradual change from human to sea creature on Hank’s body, all silky skin. “Now, me. If Cole can live on land, could you do it too? Is it something you control or is it body driven?”

“You just wanna see if I have a nice pair of legs.” Hank teases, awe still clinging to his voice. He snorts at Connor’s big grimace. “It’s mostly controlled. If I’m in the water, I’ll want my tail. It’s just natural. But I’ve legged it a few times.”

“And?”

“And it’s fine, I swear! Ah… I get aches easy, though.” he shrugs, liking the doe-eyed shift in Connor’s expression. He really loves to learn. “Maybe I’ll come up sometime, have a coffee bean or two with you.”

Connor feels himself flush with excitement at the idea. He could show Hank the small town they go to for supplies and fun. He could introduce Hank to his mother! Amanda would find his knowledge of undersea conditions amazing. Connor pushes himself into Hank’s space and hugs him close, water sloshing around them. Hank is incredibly warm, past feverish to the touch, with such big shoulders spotted over with freckles. He must have gotten them somewhere with more sun.

“I would love to have coffee with you. Amanda makes very good coffee, you need to try it.” he mumbles into Hank’s shoulder, his sensors telling him his ‘human’ companion is currently 124.7° Fahrenheit and to get their temperature down. “I could get you some pants.”

“Oh, please don’t make me wear pants.” Hank shakes his head, even with his arms enveloping Connor to keep him held against his chest.

“I’ll find something else, then. I promise.” he squeezes Hank enough to hear him huff as breath leaves him.

“Something flowing maybe.” Hank shrugs, more preoccupied with Connor settling against him. He lets his fingers draw down Connor’s spine, watching them and the drops of water along his skin. Connor’s leg shifts and his tail instinctively holds on more securely, fluttering to keep him embraced. “We could um… you could show me your knitting project, and we could…”

“Mhmm.” Connor mumbles, no longer even thinking of future events. His processes are being taken over by categorizing everything about Hank while their bodies are in so much contact. His sensors can read incredible amounts from Hank, it’s humming and lulling his systems with good feedback. “You feel good, Hank.”

“Do I?” Hank whispers into Connor’s hair, fingers tracing his shoulder blade and smiling when it causes a twitch.

“There’s so much about you,” he says, tipping his head to brush their noses. His hand comes up along Hank’s cheek, fingers drawing through his wet hair. He tucks some behind his ear and smiles in such a gentle way, Hank can’t help but lean down and kiss him.

It’s incredibly easy to melt into the touch, feeling the heat seep into his skin, the affection whirling in his chest alongside his thundering regulator. He can taste sea salt and wine on Hank’s mouth, and enjoys the warm rasp of a full beard against his skin. A whisker flutters against his cheek, like it’s trying to learn the feel of him. He’s thought about kissing Hank before, wondering what the intimacy would feel like. They’ve gotten along so well and Hank loves to flirt, and Connor is admittedly smitten. When he eagerly tongues between Hank’s lips, sharper teeth and a rough tongue meet him delightfully.

Hank's hand cups the back of his neck, squeezing at the tendons and holding him close when Hank dips his head to catch his mouth a different way. There’s a soft hum in response, something of complete relaxation and satisfaction— Hank feels the curl of warmth in his chest from hearing it. What Connor would probably say is a simple thing, it means a lot to him. Closeness is important and meaningful where he’s from, and being given Connor’s is more a gift than the treats Connor’s always brought him. He thinks Connor is the kindest humanoid he’s met.

As Connor pulls him closer and cradles his head with a new lover’s delicacy and eagerness, he lets himself fall into it without a care. Some of Connor is unyielding to the touch in an unmistakably inhuman way, but some of him is softer than anything Hank’s experienced. He’s used to the wrinkles and roughness of hands pruned by water, but Connor’s skin doesn’t work like that and it leaves his touch still smooth and gentle. His mouth is soft and his teeth are blunt and he’s so odd in that sense but Hank finds it fascinating. It makes his mind wander, if Connor could do better underwater than the humans that made him in their image, and if his kisses would be as sweet with both of them nestled in the sands at the bottom of the ocean.

Those dark brown eyes meet his when they pull away, breathing in the same hot air as the springs bubble lazily around them. “You know, Hank… I’m happy you stole that fish from me.”

He laughs at the unexpected words and thumbs at the soft curve of Connor’s cupid’s bow, “Well, I’m happy you pulled me outta the sea as easily as you did that fish.”

Connor’s smile turns sheepish, “I still feel a little bad about that.”

“Why? It was incredible! You yanked me up like a patch of kelp, it was the best surprise I’d gotten in years,” he grins and reaches over for the wine, unclasping the top. “And more than all that, I got a handsome man that keeps wanting to steal away to see me…”

He brings the wine to Connor’s lips and watches him take a slow sip. He continues, “And drink with me, sit with me, share with me… now in even more ways.”

Connor’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. He twitches his leg so Hank’s tail sways him closer and pets his calf, “I like you, Hank.”

It’s so simple to Connor, and that makes it simple for Hank too. He sets the wine aside to rake his fingers along the hair at the side of Connor's head, holding him while their foreheads rest together. “I like you too, Connor.”

A pleased hum is the immediate response as Connor closes his eyes and tips his head up, basking in the contact. Then he pushes up, using the edge of the spring on either side of Hank’s shoulders. He settles his body against Hank’s, their chests together, and smiles at the gentle look in Hank’s eye. He reaches over and drags the glass container forward, pressing a kiss to Hank’s cheek as he does.

“I brought you treats.” he whispers excitedly, dipping into the food. He feels Hank’s hands at his waist, aiding his tail in helping Connor rest comfortably. He brings up a small piece of bread with a wedge of baked peach on top. It’s shiny with some kind of glaze and Hank takes a bite as soon as Connor sets it against his lips.

“Bread?” he mumbles in amazement while Connor brushes any crumbs from his beard. Connor just smiles and hums a low "mhmm", contentment in every line of his body. “If I come up on land, will you make bread for me?”

“If you bring crab meat for dinner.” Connor bargains, looking delighted when Hank seeks out another bite.

“Deal.” Hank smiles with his cheeks full and reaches back again for the bottle of wine, taking a swig to wash down the bread before he leans up to steal another kiss.

It’s something special when Hank finally comes up on land. Connor finds him a nice skirt to wear, with a slit that gives him enough room for the long strides he takes. The way his hair curls up when it’s dry is a sight to behold, and even better is the fit of the thick sweater Connor handmade for himself years ago. He stares, openly. Hank kisses him until his eyes cross.

When they visit Amanda, she’s completely enraptured. She listens to Hank’s stories for hours over promised coffee, prompts questions, and absolutely does not miss the way Hank searches out her son’s hand to hold. She asks if there’s more like him, and he answers yes but not to expect he’ll ever tell who. She respects him for that, but does slide him some paperwork that’s usually hard to get data on for humans, and asks if it’ll get filled out.

That’s how they end up surprising Cole. Hank sweeps his son off his feet while Cole is still delightfully shocked at the appearance, whooping about how happy he is to see him and how damn nice his house looks. Cole introduces his partner, a wonderful human named Natalie, and Connor gets excitement thrown his way as well, for being “the special guy my dad can’t shut up about”. Connor feels warm, and it’s not all from Hank being plastered to his side.

When they stay in the little inn on the hill, Connor props Hank up with blankets and pillows for his sensitive legs, and Hank kisses him slow and all encompassing. Hank says he won’t always want to be on land, but if Connor ever moves from these shores, he’ll follow. Connor promises if they ever spend time in warmer water, he’ll try to join Hank underneath. The way Hank looks at him is like he just promised the moon and every star, and Connor learns just how important that makes him feel. It seems he has many plans with Hank that span… a good long while, and it secures a budding feeling in his chassis that he's happy to have settled. As Hank turns in his sleep and seeks out his embrace, Connor is infinitely more grateful of that day he lost a fish.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is Connor's tweet with his inspiring and colorful piece 🧜](https://twitter.com/rk8inches/status/1318989198632759296)
> 
> [The Mermay Collection 🐚](https://twitter.com/i/events/1259999563940876289)


End file.
